The Kidnap
by mihighfan
Summary: When Zoe get kidnapped, the team tried to find her but help come from the most unexpected source.
1. Chapter 1

Zoe was walking to school. Just another normal day she thought, going to school and stopping KORPS evil plans. Zoe spotted a boy around 14. The boy had auburn hair and green eyes. She has never seen this boy before. Probably a new boy thought Zoe. The boy was now walking alongside her.

"Are you new?" asked Zoe.

"Yes, by the way, I am Ben." replied the boy.

Zoe thought there is something not right about him. They were about to pass a blue van, when Ben grabbed Zoe arms and handcuffed them. Zoe tried to shake him off but he was too strong for her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Zoe.

"Nothing! Just handcuffing you, V95." replied Ben.

When Zoe heard V95, she knew she was in trouble. This boy has to be working for KORPS. Ben shoved Zoe into the van and she got put into a small cell at the back.

"So we got our precious cargo." said the Crimemister. "Good work Ben." Ben walk to school as if nothing has ever happen.


	2. Chapter 2

At school, Dan, Tom and Aneisha couldn't see Zoe anywhere.  
"I wonder where Zoe is? This is most unlike her." said Aneisha as the bell went for the first lesson. Suddenly their pencil started buzzing. They rushed to the caretaker store-room and Aneisha scan her finger and open the door. Dan pulled the lever and went down at high speed toward HQ. When they reach HQ, Frank and Stella were there.  
"Team, this caught on camera is morning." said Frank waving his hand till the video came up. It show Zoe getting kidnapped.  
"That where Zoe is." said Aneisha.  
"How are we going to get her back." asked Dan stress. "Dan, Aneisha go to kidnap scene and see if you can find any clues. Tom, have a look at that video again. See if you can find anything." ordered Frank.

"Tom, we are at the kidnap scene can you see anything?" asked Aneisha over the earpiece.  
"There is some red hair on the fence." relied Tom.  
Aneisha went to the fence and took the red hair off.  
"It too short to be Zoe." said Aneisha.  
"The kidnapper had red hair. Use the genetic tracer." answered Tom Aneisha put the hair on the scanner on the genetic tracer. On the screen was a map of world. Then about 80 red dots appear on screen.  
"I think that was Zoe's hair." said Aneisha. "Watch out Aneisha, he is behind you!" exclaimed Dan. 


	3. Chapter 3

# The Kidnap Chapter 3 #  
Thank to everyone who had reviewed.

Aneisha spun around and face the kidnaper.  
"You work for KORPS, don't you? asked Aneisha.  
"If I work for KORPS why I am here." replied Ben.  
"He has got a point." said Tom down the earpiece.  
"Where is Zoe, or to you V95?" asked Dan.  
"I don't know her location but if I did I would tell you." replied Ben.  
"Really." said Dan.  
"I will try to find out where she is." said Ben.  
"Who are you anyway?" questioned Dan.  
"Ben or Z:9:8:B:E:N:6" replied Ben.  
"Hold on, I heard that name before." exclaimed Stella while tapping at the computer, "SKUL other ultimate weapon."  
"Why are you helping us then?" asked Aneisha.  
"Long story." replied Ben, "Basically ..."

(A few months before at SKUL HQ)

Z98 crept into the computer room. They were not allowed to go in there but the security was poor so he could get in easily. He hacked into top secret files about him. He quickly read the file because combat training was going to start in 5 minutes. When he had finished reading it, he realized him and V95 weren't just friend. They were brother and sister. They were taken from The Mastermind and The Crimeminister. Then he rush off to combat training.

V95 and Z98 just finished combat training when the alarm started ringing two bald SKUL agent appeared.  
"V95, I shall be taking you across town." said the first agent.  
"And I will be taking you, Z98." said the second agent.  
"Has it got anything to do with that alarm?" asked Z98.  
"Yes, 10 of our most secret bases have been attacked and not even by M.I.9 " said the first agent.  
"Obviously not that secret." replied V95.

They were led to the loading bay where they put V95 in the first lorry. Then the Grandmaster appeared.  
"Gentleman, I trust you have V95? Careful ... This is SKUL's ultimate weapon. Drive to the emergency rendezvous." said the Grandmaster, "And no stopping for ice creams!" And then the van drove off.  



End file.
